Bittersweet Love
by XxNeko-memexX
Summary: "Zero…" Yuuki muttered. "You're thirsty right…?"  Zero's eyes flashed red and he leaned in and opened his mouth where his fangs portrayed the top lip and he sunk them deep into her flesh and drank her delicious blood. Thanks for your help Angel-Demon-Girl


It was a normal day at Cross Academy. Yuuki was doing her normal routine patrolling around the Moon Dormitory. She sighed as nothing out of the usual happened again tonight. She should have been grateful but now her staying up all night was wasted on another boring night. She sighed again when she thought that she could be sleeping right now. _Yori-chan __you__'__re __so __lucky__…_ She thought as she hunger head down and tiredly walked around the Moon Dormitory's roof top. Zero left to patrol inside the dorm to make sure the students… Ahem… Vampires were behaving themselves.

Yuuki sighed and looked out onto the campus once again; the sun was going to come up in two hours so she couldn't sleep until then. She was lucky that there was no school the next day. She loved her Foster father the most right now since he cancelled all classes since all teachers were to have a meeting.

Her soft brown eyes looked up into the sky, the stars were visible tonight unlike the other nights were the clouds covered them as well as the moon. The moon was big and shinning beautifully. She heard rustling behind her and reached for Artemis but felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "Relax." Was what the owner of the hand said with the familiar monotone of voice. "Zero!" Yuuki shouted. "You jerk!" She clenched her small fist and punched him hard in the arm. He winced and glared at her. "Yuuki…" He warned in a threatening voice. Yuuki blinked her big brown eyes and reached her hand back and placed it at the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Sorry…" She muttered and when he lunged for her she ducked and ran towards the stairs leading off of the roof top. "I'm sorry!" Yuuki called while Zero chased after her.

(…A few minutes later…)

Yuuki arrived at the chairman's office panting. She finally outran him. She sighed a little relieved and opened the two large doors where Kaien Cross her foster father sat in his chair with a Japanese styled teacup sitting on top of his beaten and broken desk (thanks to Zero…). "Chairman patrolling completed." Yuuki reported.

"Yuuki, where's Zero-kun?" Kaien asked.

Yuuki flinched at that and laughed her nervous laugh. "Oh you know him Chairman; he's around here somewhere…" She said and then bowed her head. "Anyways, goodnight!" She hurried out the door but bumped into somebody and for some odd reason she was nervous to look at who that person was so she kept her face planted in their chest.

"Ah, here you are Y-u-u-k-i" Zero's irritated voice said and it sent shivers down Yuuki's spin the way he said her name he spoke every syllable it crept her out.

"Zero… umm…" She stuttered out.

"Let's give our report together Yuuki" He said and wrapped his arm around her and dragged her into the Chairman's office.

"Ah! Zero-kun and Yuuki!" Kaien called cheerfully.

"Good morning Chairman, we're here to report… _Together_" Zero told. His voice was irritated and Yuuki's face held that obvious nervousness.

"I see, well thank you…" Kaien blinked his eyes a little confused at his daughter's behavior but smiled. "Were there any troubles on your end Zero-kun?"

"None-what-so-ever" Zero replied. "Oh… But there was this annoying bug that hit me and I chased after it for sometime but it got away from…"

"Oh…" Kaien said picking up his teacup and taking a sip of the contents. "And this bug wouldn't happen to be named Yuuki, now would it?"

"Bingo." Zero said and cast his violet eyes down to meet Yuuki's nervous smiling face.

"I'm sorry…?" Yuuki replied questioningly and she moved her hands and tried pushing Zero away from her so she could book it to the door, but he put her in a head lock.

"You punched me for doing absolutely nothing wrong and you can't even apologize properly!" Zero lectured. "You brat!" Yuuki whined and struggled out of the headlock but couldn't seem to succeed so she smiled and stomped on his foot. He let go of her and she pulled away. Quickly bowing to Kaien and running towards the door while Zero groveled in pain over his stomped on foot. She turned around and stuck her tongue out. "Baka!" She called and ran towards the girls' block of the Sun Dormitory.

She opened her room door and crept to her bed. She quickly changed into the night gown that was laid upon her bed and then went under the covers and let sleep take hold of her.

Zero walked to his dorm room grumbling under his breath about how he was going to get Yuuki back for stomping on his foot and running away again without apologizing. He opened the door and took off his jacket and then unbuttoned his white uniform shirt and grabbed a white long sleeved sweater and loose pants. He looked at his bedside table where the box of tablets was hidden in. He walked over to it and took the little black designed box out and pushed it out just a little to see the small circular blood tablets. "Disgusting…" He muttered out then closed the box and threw it back into the drawer.

Yuuki still gave him her blood when he needed it so he had stopped taking them for awhile now. And when he tried taking them so he could stop drinking from Yuuki he'd find himself throwing up in his room's sink for hours on end.

He washed his face and changed into the clothes he had picked out. He threw his uniform somewhere where he soon forgotten about it and stopped caring as well. He walked to his bed and lifted the covers and went under. He closed his violet ashy eyes and drifted to sleep.

Yuuki woke close to noon and when she woke up Sayori was gone. Yuuki blinked her brown eyes and then moved her hands and rubbed her eyes. She sat up in bed and stretched. She got up and grabbed her bathroom supplies. She opened the door and closed it behind her and headed towards the Chairman's private bathroom.

Zero woke up at the sound of the boys in the dorms blasting music or just shouting and having fun on their day off. He sighed and got up, he only had gotten four hours of sleep and he was rudely awakened by the assholes of the boys' block of the Sun Dormitory. He gathered clothes and headed toward the shower.

Yuuki sighed when she saw that the bathroom door still wasn't fixed yet. _Will__ it __ever __get __fixed?_ She thought to herself and then went into the bathroom. She forgot to hang the towel over the doorknob but thought nothing of it since Zero was probably still sleeping and she'd be in the shower when they'd open the door anyways.

She pulled the night gown over her head and folded it and placed it beside the sink. She put her things down there as well and walked towards the shower. But before she could enter the shower the door opened and Yuuki's head turned to see who the intruder was.

Zero walked into the bathroom and took one look at the bathroom sink and noticed Yuuki's belongings. He blinked and then looked towards the shower and his face was frozen over with shock. "Yuu-" He stopped himself from talking when he looked at her. Her short brown hair a little messy from bed and her naked back and slim frame and short but slender legs, her brown eyes were blinking a little shocked. "Zero…?" She muttered out and then realization hit both of them. Zero turned on his heel and quickly grasping the doorknob and pulling the door shut behind him.

A dark red blush covered his cheeks and he raised his hand and hid his face. He slid down the door and tried controlling his breathing. His heartbeat was a little elevated and he just cursed under his breath. "Dammit…" He muttered to himself over and over again.

Yuuki had the same blush on her cheeks she shook her head and slapped her cheeks snapping her out of the embarrassment she was in. She stepped into the shower and turned the shower knobs. The water sprayed out of the shower head and drenched over her. She closed her eyes and just relaxed. But her heart still pounded loudly in her ears. The image of Zero's face entered her mind and the blush had crept right back onto her cheeks.

(…After Yuuki's Shower…)

Yuuki finished her shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked towards her clothes and changed into them after drying herself off. She brushed through her wet hair and then towel dried it then plugged the blow-dryer in and started blow drying her soft silk like brown hair. Her eyes closed as the warm air coming from the small machine made contact with her neck and face. It was nice and relaxing but she opened her eyes and then picked up the brush once more and brushed her hair. It wasn't completely dry but she didn't care. She unplugged the blow-dryer and then made her way to the door. She opened it and Zero fell back onto her legs.

Yuuki blinked and looked down at him. He was sleeping. She sighed.

"Zero, wake up…" She kneeled down and poked his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and his violet ashy eyes stared into her brown ones.

"You're beautiful." He stated bluntly.

Yuuki felt the rush of a blush and she turned her gaze away from him. "Are you sick or something?" Yuuki asked. "Remember you don't even consider me a girl…" Zero looked at her and smiled lightly.

"I lied."

His words echoed in her head and she blushed deeper. Her heart was heard in her ears and she knew that he heard it and he also heard that his words made her blood race in her veins. Yuuki stared into his eyes she knew that he was thirsty since the last time he had blood was a week ago when they were patrolling the Moon Dormitory. He was tired and angry and thirsty so he pushed her towards the trees and fed on her until he wasn't thirsty anymore. He's held back ever since.

"Zero…" Yuuki muttered. "You're thirsty right…?"

Zero's eyes flashed red and he leaned in and opened his mouth where his fangs portrayed the top lip and he sunk them deep into her flesh and drank her delicious blood.

Yuuki closed her eyes at the familiar feeling. The sound of him gulping her blood wasn't frightening anymore neither was the feeling of the blood slowly draining her body. She wasn't scared of the feeling at all. She was used to it. The dull pain his fangs created when they pierce her flesh.

Zero felt the demon within him finally satisfied with the fresh blood that has entered his body and he pulled away from Yuuki's neck. She looked at him and smiled. "Better?" She asked and he just nodded his head. She reached up and swiped the blood at the side of his mouth away with her thumb. "That's good." She replied and then got up. She was a little wobbly on her feet but she balanced herself out and smiled down at him.

"Go wash up. I'll make us some breakfast." Zero made a face and Yuuki just pouted.

"Moe! I'm not that bad at cooking!" Zero smiled lightly and got up.

"I'll be there when I'm done, try not to burn mine okay?" He laughed and then closed the bathroom door behind him.

Yuuki smiled; at least they could talk normally after things like that happened. Yuuki was thankful for that. She made her way towards the kitchen and started making something for the two of them to eat. She was careful in cooking Zero's meal, trying her hardest not to mess up. She was proud when it came out perfectly fine. She served the plate on the table out in the dinning room and sat down waiting.

Zero stood under the shower he washed his hair and body then stepped out. He could smell the food since he had those heightened senses that he so passionately despised. He dressed and draped a towel over his head; he stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards the dinning room in the Chairman's private quarters.

Yuuki heard Zero come in and she smiled. "Ta-da! ~" She cheered happily showing off her success at cooking.

Zero looked at the table. She did alright he had to admit. The meal wasn't burnt or poorly presented. He chucked. "Congratulations" Yuuki smiled and gestured for him to sit. "You didn't poison it did you?" Yuuki just answered him with on of her "_Famous__ Yuuki __Cross__ Glares_" and turned her gaze away from him and picked up her fork and stabbed it into some scrambled eggs. She carried it to her mouth and chewed. "Just eat!" She finally said when Zero didn't lift a finger to eat his food.

Zero held back laughing and picked up his fork and did the same. He was surprised when the taste was good. "Wow." Was all he said and continued to eat.

Yuuki didn't comment on his remark but she held a smile. She enjoyed this moment Zero; it was comfortable and really peaceful. She smiled to herself and continued eating her plate of food.

Yuuki gathered the dishes from the table and carried them to the kitchen's sink. Zero followed after the younger girl. "Here." He said and took the plates from her hand.

"I'll help." He walked ahead of her and she blinked her big brown eyes. She smiled lightly and went to go in the kitchen as well. Zero held out his hand so she could place the plate upon it and Yuuki suddenly pictured Zero in a white button up shirt tucked into black tailored pants with a black necktie and a black waist coat with a red rose in his waist coat's chest pocket and a white silk gloves and a white apron. Yuuki just burst out laughing and Zero turned his gaze at her. "What?"

"Butler Zero…" She laughed and Zero's expression dropped.

"Butler… is it…?" He asked in his irritated voice.

Yuuki just laughed and the grip on the plate loosened and it slipped from her fingers and her laugh instantly died. "Oh!" She called and tried reaching for it.

Her hand brushing against Zero's who quickly grabbed hold of it. Yuuki's eyes looked up and Zero's eyes looked down. They were so close.

Their faces were only inches apart. They could feel the others breath touch their skin. Yuuki's cheeks reddened and Zero's followed suit. They slightly turned away from each other but Yuuki bobbed and Zero weaved and they felt a slight brush of each others lips against one another's. Yuuki's eyes widened and she felt Zero quickly pull away.

"Sorry." Was all he had said and Yuuki's blush grew darker.

Zero turned to the sink and finished washing the dishes and then excused himself. Yuuki was left standing there alone in complete surprise; she was left alone with her thoughts.

(…A Few Days Later…)

Kaien Cross had noticed the behavior between his two adopted children. Zero avoided Yuuki and Yuuki avoided Zero.

They seemed very irritated, but also very nervous with each other, he didn't understand why exactly. Although he wasn't completely clueless that Zero has been drinking Yuuki's blood, he was nice enough to allow it. But he honestly didn't know what was bothering them now. So he did what he thought was right… He asked Kaname Kuran, Which might not have been the greatest idea, but well… Kaien wasn't really the brightest of folk.

"Kaname-kun, if you would please join me for a discussion" Kaien said welcoming Kaname inside his office. Kaname walked gracefully towards the armchair and took a seat. Kaien remained seated in his chair and stared at the Pureblood Vampire. "Kaname-kun, do you know what's going on between Zero-kun and Yuuki?" He asked

Kaname's chestnut red like eyes stared at the Chairman with a moment of confusion.

"What are you implying?" Kaname asked a little frustrated at the subject of Yuuki and him not knowing about it.

"Well they've been avoiding each other; I just wanted to know if you knew anything."

Kaname's irritation cooled and relaxed slightly. "I know nothing about this subject, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Kaname quickly but graciously got up and went towards the door. "But I will most likely find out soon enough." He muttered under his breath and left the office and went back to the Moon Dormitory.

Yuuki walked towards the Chairman's private washroom, she had once again finished her patrolling duties that came with being a Disciplinary Officer. On her way down the hall leading towards the Private Bathroom she saw Zero coming down the opposite hallway. They stopped for a brief moment and stared at each other and then noticed the things they were holding. In Yuuki's arms were her towel with her bra and panties wrapped inside. And Zero with just a towel. Yuuki blinked her eyes and Zero did as well.

(…Brief Silence 3…2…1…)

"No!" Yuuki suddenly called as Zero made a move toward the bathroom door and she followed suit. They both touched the doorknob and looked up and glared at each other.

"You pomp-sized-midget…" Zero had said and Yuuki just growled her cute angry growl. She stomped on his foot and pressed down with all of her body weight. Zero cringed and glared at the foot stepping on his. He looked up his ashy violet eyes meeting her beautiful brown ones. For a moment the pain had faded in his foot and his glare softened. He remembered the feel of her lips against his, his heart pounded and he let go of the doorknob and slipped away from her small hand that was upon his. Yuuki blinked her eyes. "Zero…?" She asked a little confused.

Zero shook her head. "I'll go in after you, just don't use up all of the hot water."

Yuuki looked at him and straightened up, releasing his foot from underneath hers. She turned the doorknob and then looked behind her; Zero was already walking towards the sitting room. Yuuki was about to say something but closed her mouth and then close the bathroom door. She took her uniform jacket off and then the white shirt and undershirt and then skirt. She pulled off her socks and took of her underwear and went towards the shower. She turned the water on and let it fall against her skin. She smiled at the nice feel. She stayed in there for about fifteen minutes and then got out.

Her hair all washed and body all cleaned. She dressed and draped a towel over her shoulders. She took her clothes and folded them and carried them out of the bathroom. "Zero!" She called and walked towards the sitting room to find him laying on the couch that was too small for his tall frame and his arm rested across his eyes and his breathing even. Yuuki blinked and smiled. She stepped in further and placed her uniform on the chair's cushion and walked towards the couch. "Zero…" She reached up and poked his cheek and his eyes snapped open and his hand came up and grabbed her wrist and squeezed tightly, his fangs were portraying his lips and his eyes were red. Yuuki jumped a little and then saw his eyes started to change back to the familiar ashy violet she loved seeing and his silver hair fell across his eyes. His grip loosened and she didn't take her wrist away, she let it remain in his hand. "Zero…" She muttered and reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and pulled him to her small body. "It's okay," Yuuki's voice soothed him and his shoulders relaxed. "It's all okay now… It's all going to be okay." She whispered and her hand came up to his hair and stroked it gently. Zero's eyes closed and his heart started to calm down. The images of Shizuka killing his family soon left his mind and the warmth of Yuuki and the scent of her and her voice calmed his soul. He moved his arms up and around her. She didn't mind she knew this is what he needed and Zero just did what his body wanted him to do.

They stayed in that moment for awhile. Yuuki didn't mind she enjoyed the feeling. It reminded her about their past together. How she'd always do this. She'd comfort him and tell him it's going to be okay. She loved helping Zero.

(…Somewhere Else…)

Kaname stared into the sitting room of the Chairman's private quarters. He saw Yuuki holding Zero and Zero's arms come up and hold her. His fists clenched and he felt the power within him surging. He looked away from the sight as he felt the blood of Shizuka mix with his and the power started building up.

He stepped out into the night and walked through the forest's path to get to the Moon Dormitory, he couldn't hold the power that was bottling up inside anymore and he released it and blasted some trees away. He reached his hand up and laid it across his eyes. They started to turn back to his normal chestnut red. He lowered his hand and collected himself. He walked towards his dorm and opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. Clicking the lock on the doorknob he didn't care about classes at the moment. He looked at the chess board and looked at the enemy's side's knight. "Zero…" He spat out. He turned away and went to lie in his bed. The sun was coming up in three hours and he didn't want to stay awake until then. He was upset at the moment so he just wanted to shut everything out. He closed his eyes and sleep took hold of the pureblood vampire.

(…Back with Zero & Yuuki…)

Zero had calmed down and went to shower. He was out in less time then Yuuki took but Yuuki used a very cliché remark. "I'm a girl!" She had yelled and Zero just remained silent. Yuuki knew exactly what he was thinking and she kicked him. "I am so a girl!" She then ran out of the sitting room and towards her dormitory. Their moment had completely been shattered and Zero just chuckled to himself.

He made his way to his dormitory as well and slept the rest of the night sky away.

The morning came and Yuuki woke up tiredly for classes. She brushed her hair and dressed in her uniform. "Yori-chan… What's on the breakfast menu today?"

"Scrambled eggs, maple bacon, toasted white bread and apple cinnamon oatmeal" Sayori had said in her monotone voice. Yuuki's eyes brightened and she rushed to the breakfast line up. "Bacon, bacon, bacon" She chanted and then felt a hand whack the side of her head. She wasn't balanced so she fell over.

"Morning lil' miss piglet" Zero's familiar voice said.

Yuuki's brown eyes looked up and glared at him once more and she swung her leg towards his ankles and knocked him off his feet. "Good morning freakishly tall bully" Yuuki replied. Zero sighed he hated how he never was prepared for her comebacks and actions that go along with it. He laughed a little and Sayori offered her hand. He took it and she helped pull him up. "You two would make a very interesting couple." She stated bluntly. Yuuki's cheeks suddenly reddened and Zero just cleared his throat and tried not remembering the moments that made his cheeks equally red. Sayori blinked her eyes and stared at her two classmates. "I get it; you don't want to tell me." She said and then smiled lightly and left to class. Yuuki reached out but stopped. Sayori didn't know what was really going on within Cross Academy she was innocent in all of this. The Chairman's act of kindness towards vampires his beliefs of a world living in harmony with each other… Both Vampires and Humans… Yuuki sometimes differed on the idea since not all Vampires are controlled like the Night Class was and Zero had a hatred for them so he disagreed with it from the very beginning. But Yuuki didn't have to hide this from Sayori, the moment's Zero and her shared. Yuuki could tell her… But why didn't she? They were best friends and roommates so why did she hide her first kiss? Yuuki sighed and turned back to the line. Zero looked at the small girl who seemed troubled. But didn't know what to say so he kept quiet, he also didn't leave her side. Yuuki didn't mind that, it actually made her feel comfortable being beside him.

She ordered her breakfast and quickly ate it then the two of them went to class. Zero sat at the back and Yuuki sat in her usual seat beside Sayori. She slipped Yuuki the homework assignment that she had done and Yuuki copied them down and when the class rep came to retrieve them she was prepared. Zero couldn't help but insult her and Yuuki just threw her eraser at his head and his mood was sullied and he glared at her until the teacher arrived.

The teacher started speaking and that's when Zero and Yuuki fell asleep like usual.

The teacher punished them both with after school detention. Yuuki sighed when Sayori left the room and bid her good luck. Yuuki waved sadly and the sulked at her desk. Zero behind her sitting in his. The teacher was complaining to them at the front of the class.

Yuuki wanted to cry and pull Zero's hair out when all she heard was the clock ticking by She whined and slammed her head on her desk but regretted it as soon as she did. She shot up and yelled in pain. Zero was just heard laughing behind her. Yuuki threw all of the things he had on her desk at him and yelled at him for being mean.

The Night Class was going to be leaving their dorm in less then ten minutes and Zero and Yuuki were in detention for thirty more minutes. "Dammit, that twisted teacher…" Zero muttered. Yuuki stopped throwing her belongings at him and Zero bent down and picked them up and pushed them in his desk not caring about her complaints. She ran up towards him and they both ran towards the door. Zero opened the door and the teacher held up his finger and held his mouth open about to say. "Sorry old man we have Disciplinary Duties, take it up with the chairman." Zero pushed past him, he took hold of Yuuki's hand and pulled her with him.

"Sorry!" She called to the shocked teacher who seemed a little angered by Zero's uncalled for comment; Yuuki turned on her heel and then ran along side Zero.

The Night Class was getting a mauled by the fan girls near the entrance of the Moon Dormitory.

Aidou looked at the crowd and laughed nervously as he was hassled to do his famous 'BANG' comment and action.

Kaname was given love letters and chocolates and even flowers.

Kain was stared at and called his nickname. "Wild" this just got on his nerves

Ruka was called out by the class rep in a very high voice that annoyed her sensitive vampire ears

Rima and Shiki were called out upon since they were models and had many fans.

Ichijou also he didn't have that many fans but he still had fans.

Seiren was the same way.

While the Night Class was mauled by the fans Zero and Yuuki rushed across the campus and towards the large uproar. Yuuki took her handy whistle out and blew it loudly.

"Alright you annoying females back away!" Zero called in his irritated tone and presence. The girls whined their normal whine and Zero sighed. "Don't test me, not today…" Zero threatened and glared his cold glare.

The fan girls soon disappeared from the scene pouting and calling Zero a jerk and a bully.

Zero just sighed and ignored their annoying voices.

Yuuki punched him and lectured him for being mean to girls. Zero just retorted with. "They were bothering the Night Class' precious students and making our job harder." He turned on his heel and walked away. "The girls are gone now, so they can make it the rest of the way. Let's start patrolling." Zero grabbed Yuuki's wrist. She bowed quickly to the vampire students and ran with Zero towards the class building. They patrolled the grounds and tonight they found three culprits trying to sneak in the classes so they apprehended them and took them to the Chairman's office. Yuuki leaned against the trunk of the tree and smiled. "At least tonight wasn't completely boring this time." Zero looked at her.

"What you regret not saying hi to Kaname-sama?" Zero mocked.

"No, actually I'm not regretting anything." Yuuki replied.

"Oh?" Zero asked.

"I was just thinking, Shizuka-san is gone now, Ichiru-kun disappeared too… Maria woke up and soon left back to her house since her body was weak and she needed more rest…" Yuuki had said. "It's just… Everything it seems… More peaceful…" She said and smiled.

It was that night when Yuuki slept that she started having the nightmares.

(…A Few Days Later…)

Her eyes were dark from the lack of sleep she had been getting in the past few days.

Her hands shook with fear and since the meeting with Kaname-sempai the nightmares and visions just had gotten worse. She felt so bad to have tried striking him with Artemis. But her body reacted to the slightest thing. She couldn't believe she tried choking Zero either. She was turning into a monster.

"Yuuki, its lunch time." Zero's voice sounded.

Yuuki's brown eyes looked up at him and he held his hand out. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Zero… I'm sorry…" She said her body was so tired she could barely move one foot in front of the other.

Zero sighed and stopped walking. He kneeled down and looked up at her. "Get on." Was all he said and Yuuki smiled, she got on his back and wrapped her arms around him loosely. He hauled her up and noticed she had lost weight. He didn't bother mentioning it and just gave her a piggy back towards the cafeteria.

Zero ordered the B-set lunch for her and saw that she was dozing off on his shoulder. He held Yuuki up with one arm and carried the tray to a table with the free hand. He set it down. "Yuuki." He said and she jumped. "It's okay, it's just me." Yuuki's heart was felt racing against his back and her eyes were full of fear. She put her hands on Zero's shoulder and he crouched down and she got off. She sat beside him at the lunch table and looked at the food. Her stomach turned when she saw it. "Zero… I'm not hungry…" Zero knew about the dreams he knew about them since they went to the Hunter's Institute to find out more but the page that held that information burned when Yuuki touched the page. That just made everything worsen, her dreams were constant and the images of blood appeared everywhere at anytime and she hasn't been sleeping so she was always exhausted.

Zero nodded. "Okay, I'll take you to your room to rest." Zero got up.

"No!" She called scared. "It's… It'll be bloody… I don't… I'm…" She let the tears she was holding back out and Zero kneeled down and hugged her.

The role had changed. She was the one that needed comforting this time. He held her tightly and carried her in his arms. "It's okay." He whispered and kissed her forehead in a loving manner.

He carried her towards his room and set her down on his bed. She was relaxed here. She felt at home. She closed her eyes and her body just shut down then and there.

Zero put the blanket over her small form and walked towards his closet. He changed out of his uniform and stayed by her side.

(…Next Day…)

Zero woke up when Yuuki's ear splitting scream came out. He jumped off the floor and to her side immediately. She leaned into his chest and cried.

Kaien excused Yuuki from classes and let her rest all day. She held Zero's hand tightly while she lay in the infirmary bed. So Zero ended up being excused as well, Yuuki had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and her hand never let go of Zero's. Zero was the same way; he didn't let her hand go even when his arm started growing numb.

Kaname came by and visited that day and it threw Zero when he didn't glare at her hand grasping his like it was the only salvation she had. "Kiryu-kun, we need to talk." Kaname said. Zero's ashy violet eyes looked at him and then down at Yuuki's hand.

"I can't let go of her hand Kuran, she'll scream." Zero replied. It was true when Yuuki would feel his hand leave hers she would wake up screaming and crying like a scared lost little girl. Kaname didn't like that.

"Fine, we'll talk here." Kaname decided and walked towards him. "I gave you my blood since it held Shizuka's blood to stop the change of Level E taking over your body and so you can stop scaring Yuuki's neck." Kaname said. "With one order, protect her when I can't." Zero gritted his teeth. He hated Kaname Kuran treating him like a dog.

"I am." Zero replied. "You can't stop these nightmares or her scared cries and screams. So I'm doing my job Kuran! I'm protecting the girl I love… But…" Zero looked down at her, Yuuki seemed so frail to him now less cheerful… Strong willed and alive… "I'm doing it on my own accord, this isn't for you." Zero had said.

Kaname glared at him. "So the dog finally bites the hand that feeds it." He said.

Zero turned his head. "Yeah, and I'll rip that hand off and let it rot before me." Zero replied with a wicked smile.

Kaname smiled as well. "It will never be you Zero." He said and left the room.

_I__** know**__ that __already __asshole__…_ He thought to himself.

Even if Zero was doing this for Yuuki, he knew that Yuuki would always follow Kaname Kuran, since Kaname took her fear away of vampires and Zero was just mending it. But Kaname's signature would always be engraved on Yuuki.

(…Days Later…)

Zero remembered leaving Yuuki's room, and walking out of the Girls Dormitory. He walked a few feet out of the door and he smelt blood, familiar blood. Yuuki's blood and Kaname's mixed together. His eyes looked up towards the window that led to Yuuki's room. Kaname held her lifeless looking body in his arms with blood dripping down the side of his mouth down his chin and falling, dripping down it fell down the ledge of the roof and in front of Zero. "No…" Zero muttered and ran into the dorm once more and raced towards the room.

Yuuki felt a burning pain in her throat. She was so thirsty. "Water…" She muttered.

"Yuuki, that's not what you need…" Kaname's comforting voice sounded.

"Sempai…?" She spoke her voice was a little scratchy. Her eyes looked down towards his bare neck and saw the veins bulge out at her. She felt the tightness and burning pain strengthen and she moved her face closer and opened her mouth. She sunk her fangs into his skin and took in the hot liquid that poured out. This wasn't like when she playfully bit Zero, this wasn't as playful as that. Yuuki knew she had fangs. She felt them pierce Kaname's skin… _No__… __NO!_ Her mind screamed. _Zero! __Zero! __Please __where __are __you!_ She felt everything slipping away her humanity every gulp she took of Kaname's blood.

"Kuran!" Yuuki heard Zero's voice holler. She pulled away and looked up. Zero stared down at them from the dormitory's roof. "Yuuki… You…" He spoke but bit his lip and stopped. "You son of a- Why'd you do it!" Zero called pointing the Bloody Rose gun towards Kaname his finger trembling on the trigger.

"Zero stop!" Yuuki heard herself call out. _No__…_ "He's my…" _No__…_ "Kaname… He's my…"_Don__'__t__ say __it!_ "Nii-sama!" _Noooo!_

"I know…" Zero said. "Because there isn't just one Vampire here Yuuki… There are two… The other one is you!" He called.

_Zero!_ She heard her human self call. _Zero __please __don__'__t__ leave__… __Please!__ I__'__m __scared!__ I__ don__'__t __want__ to __lose __you! __ZERO!_ The screams never made it to her lips and she never voiced them. Tears spilled down her cheeks and Kaname looked up at Zero.

"Yuuki Kuran, welcome back"

_No__…_ "Nii-sama." Yuuki spoke and wrapped her arms around him. _No!__ Stop__ it!__ Just __stop!_

After that… The last conversation Yuuki had with Zero there was a door between them, and Zero held a gun up calling her a monster. "You're right Zero the old Yuuki you knew is gone, I'm the Vampire Yuuki, I already ate her up." _No!__ Stop __it__… __You__'__re __hurting __him! __Stop __it!_ "She's gone already." Yuuki walked away from his door and away from his life.

After that…Things just got crazy. Rido took over Shiki's body and a lot of people were injured. Rima was one of them.

Rido wanted Yuuki so the students of the Academy were put under protective care and locked inside the gym.

The battle broke loose, Zero was forced to drink his own twin brother's blood to heal and become stronger and Yuuki wielded Artemis and it transformed into a scythe.

Kaname and Zero took the battle with Rido into the forest. Kaname having the advantage but was injured but relied on Zero who finished him off with the Bloody Rose gun's new transformation, and after Yuuki stopped their pointless fight and after Yuuki pulled Bloody Rose away from Zero's hand and freed him of its blood thirsty grasp, "Are you okay?" She had asked worriedly, and was hurt by his cold glare that he used only on the things he truly detested. So she backed away and said. "Sorry… Well…If you're okay then… That's goo-" She went to turn away, but his hand gripped her arm and pulled her towards him, his hand rested on her head and pressed her to his chest while his hand held her wrist. His teeth clenched together and his heart squeezing in a wrenching pain, he loved her. He really did love her. So why…? Why did it feel like he was being punished?

Yuuki had complete shock on her face. He didn't let go he remained holding her. She was still completely shocked. They remained in complete silence. But as the moments passed, Yuuki looked up but his bangs covered the face she so desperately wanted to see. They remained holding her. "The Yuuki I know… Is she inside you?" He finally spoke. Yuuki's eyes widened and she let a little gasp through her lips. Her eyes softened a little bit and she opened her mouth to answer him. "…She is… Although she might melt into the other one and disappear completely…" Was her answer, her voice was pained but she still said it. "My memories, they…" She paused for a minute and started recalling her past memories of her human life. "The Yuuki who regained her memories… and… I have always been one in the same. The boundaries between 'me' go melting into one more and more… And I realized… That I desired no one's blood but Nii-sama's… and that my mind is so filled with thoughts of him…" She paused again and she felt the pain engulf her. She knew she was hurting more and more with every word she said and her human self was yelling at her for doing so, but Zero stood patiently and let her continue. "… That I…" Yuuki reached her hand up and put it to his back and grabbed a fist full of his shirt, she still had a pained face and her heart was clenching tightly. Zero leaned down so his face was closer to her neck and he released her wrist and wrapped his arm around her waist and his hand tightened on her head and taking some of her hair in his fists but he didn't tug or pull, he pressed her tighter against his body. Zero then opened his mouth and started to talk. "Yuuki, I…" Zero moved his hand which had a fist full of hair in it down and brushed her now long brown hair away from her neck; he then opened his mouth again and said. "I only desired your blood, Yuuki…" Yuuki's eyes saddened and they silence beckoned once again. But Zero then continued. "I want it so much that it's unbearable… To the point that unless I drink from you until the very limits of your life, I wouldn't be satisfied… Such a disgusting, gluttonous greed…" He had said he was still hugging her. "… That is…" He paused and his eyes held so much pain and his face visibly showed it. "… The type of creature I am, isn't it…?" He asked painfully. He then opened his mouth and lowered his head toward her neck a little more and bit into her skin.

Yuuki was a little surprised at the suddenness. "Ah…" Was what she said, she closed her mouth and her eyes started to close, when they were finally closed and allowed him to partake in her blood.

Zero soon released her neck from the grip of his teeth and blood dripped from the side of his mouth to the ground. Zero's face held a pained looked but it was also because he held a simple disgust for himself, Blood soaked his mouth and his chin and the tattoo on his neck ceased to glow. Yuuki had a blank expression on her face but her eyes held so many emotions. Blood soaked her neck from where had partaken. Zero pulled her close to him and captured her lips with his it wasn't like the simple brush of lips they experience before in front of the Chairman's Private bathroom. His arms wove around her and passionately, his hands moved to her head and gripped her hair, because he didn't want this moment to end. He loved it too much to stop just, yet, Yuuki's lips responded slightly to his.

The kiss ended and Zero looked down at her she had the blood from his lips on to hers, she returned his stare even though they couldn't see each others eyes due to their bangs getting in the way. Zero's left hand removed itself from her long hair and brought it down towards her waist and pulled her to him. His right hand still on and in her hair, he rested his chin on his own hand, since Yuuki was short it wasn't that hard to do, he looked toward his right and her face was in his chest looking in the direction of her right as well. Zero opened his mouth and spoke. "… I want to ask you one last question." His face was pained when he thought of the question; his eyes were shielded so the world couldn't see his painful emotions bottled up within. "Now that you regained your memories… Are you rid of all your worries and fears…?" He questioned his voice was pained and kind of hesitant while asking, but he recalled how she screamed and cried from those images and dreams. So he wanted to know if she was all better now. Yuuki looked down and kept her mouth closed. She was a little worried about how he'd take her answer and she felt that painful tightening feeling within her chest, but she opened her mouth. "… Yeah…" was what Yuuki replied. Zero stayed silent and he remained in thought for a minute. He furrowed his brow. "Me too… I'm fine even though you're no longer next to me..." He placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed her away gently, she now stood away from him at arms length. "I don't have anything holding me back now…" He spoke. His left eye was revealed and it held so much sorrow. He didn't want to let her go but he knew it was inevitable it was going to happen anyways. His eye brow lowered as he forced himself to say the last bit. "I can relax and focus on accomplishing my objective." The words came out the way he wanted them too but his emotions were bottling up. He let go of her dropping his hands to his side. His eyes were once again covered and Yuuki was expressionless. The wind picked up and her hair blew gently in it. "Go, Yuuki…" Yuuki's expression remained blank. "Go be next to… The man who can spend eternity with you." His heart was shattering inside him with every word he said. Zero bent down and picked up the tossed Bloody Rose he had his back to her so it made it a lot easier for him to say this next bit. "… But the next time we meet…" He spoke and then paused, not wanting to say it but he knew he had to so she'd go. "I will kill you, Yuuki…" She still held her blank stare, she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them and looked up at him, and she then opened her mouth and started talking. "Well in that case…" She paused and looked down, then she looked up at met his eyes. "I will keep running away from you, Zero." She told. She was pained that she was saying this, she didn't want to let go of Zero…she didn't want to run away from him or be hunted by him. She loved him, her human self grew to love him and her human self was melting in with her vampire self so the emotions were mixed. She didn't want this. She didn't want to leave him. "So you will have a reason to live…" She said. Zero remained turned away from her. "… By still having enemies to go after…" Yuuki finished. Yuuki turned away and started walking away. Zero then turned his head and watched her leave, it pained him to see that she was actually leaving to the man she truly loved. His hand clenched at Bloody Rose wielded in his right hand, he turned away from the sight of her leaving to the one she chose over him and ignored the pain that pinged in his chest and walked forward in the opposite direction of Yuuki.

Yuuki made her way down the path and she stopped at the lamp post. She recalled all of her memories with Zero and herself, the happy times the funny times. She kneeled down and felt the hot tears stream down her face. "I don't want this…!" She cried. "I don't want to be enemies… with Zero…" The tears spilled onto the pavement.

She stayed there and cried to herself just reminiscing over the good times. Studying with Zero, fighting with Zero, teasing with Zero, eating with Zero, walking with Zero, disciplinary duties with Zero, laughing with Zero, smiling with Zero… Complaining to Zero… The tears fell more and more… Talking with Zero… She was going to miss it… _Zero__…_ Yuuki thought._Zero__… __Please__…_ Yuuki cried and brought her hand to her chest and tightened her fist. "Zero…" Yuuki cried. "I love Zero…" Yuuki admitted. "I love Zero…" The tears dripped down her face and onto her lap and on the pavement.

(… A Few Moments Later…)

Cross Academy was settling down and Yuuki collected herself and went to her dorm and packed her things. She carried her luggage behind her toward Kaname's bedroom. She knocked on the door and lowered her luggage to her feet and set it down. "You ready to go Nii-sama?" She asked and walked towards him.

"Yuuki are you sure you can leave?"

"Nii-sama, I promised, I would go with you." Yuuki replied. She stopped in front of him and reached her hand up. "I love you Nii-sama." Yuuki confessed. "I won't leave your side and leave you to be lonely." Kaname lowered to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. "Yuuki…" He whispered and Yuuki smiled her kind smile. She hugged him and rubbed his back. "I'll always be here Kaname-nii-sama."

Kaname took his luggage and Yuuki took hers Ruka and Kain were with them as well as Aidou. "It's time to start a new journey." Yuuki said and looked behind her at the fallen entrance of Cross Academy. _Zero,__ I__'__ll__ be __waiting__ for__ you._ She thought _and__ when __we __get__ a__ chance __to __talk__ like__ we__ used__ too._ Yuuki smiled. _I__'__ll__ erase__ the __pain__ I __made __you __feel__ and__ tell __you__… _She turned away from the academy. _I __love __you._ Yuuki smiled and walked with her brother and her brother's classmates down the steps and towards their new journey.

_I'll be waiting… Zero. _


End file.
